An Interesting Discovery
by JohnnyGreens
Summary: Trunks finds a girl with saiyan-like powers. Who is she? More inside. OC
1. The Hell?

Trunks finds a girl with powers. She knows about saiyans. Trunks brings her to meet his parents. What is her past? Who is she? It was five in the morning when I woke. I sat up groggily in my small bed.  
  
"Damn bed," I grumbled. I got up just as my 'mom' shouted through the door.  
  
"Get up, girl! We all need to go places, you know!"  
  
I kept grumbling as I through on some random jeans and shirt. I entered the kitchen to find the eggs and bacon already set out for me to make them. Just as I finished my 'guardians' came in and sat down, without so much as a 'good morning'.  
  
After serving them I sat down with my own plate.  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot, girl," said my aunt. The forkful of eggs stayed suspended between my plate and my mouth.  
  
"Yes?" I asked politely. She handed a paper to me.  
  
"Here're some things I need you to buy. Get them after breakfast."  
  
"Yes, auntie," I said bitterly.  
  
"And no flying," she added sharply.  
  
"Yes, auntie," I said again, not even bothering to hide the scorn in my voice.  
  
They finished eating and left for wherever they were supposed to go while I cleaned up. I grabbed the money left by my uncle and walked out the door. I went a few blocks before stopping.  
  
"Screw her."  
  
With a slight push I was up in the air, soaring in bliss. In just a few minutes I landed in front of the grocery store. Half an hour I was out, carrying about seventy pounds of food with ease.  
  
"Who the hell eats rocky mountain oysters?" I said to myself. I was about to fly up again when I heard some commotion a street away. Curiosity took over and I followed the noise. Turning the corner I found some moron that oddly resembled a mouse in features standing next to another who was extremely ripped. Both looked immensely smug and the rat face was holding a wad of cash.  
  
"People!" he roared. (Yeesh, even his voice was squeaky.) "Will no one challenge my friend here? If you win, you receive 1,000,000 zeni!"  
  
The crowd looked around skeptically. I grinned. This guy was a chump. And I could always do with some money.  
  
"I'll try," I said in my most innocent and girlish voice. The reaction was exactly as I had thought it would be. The crowd hooted and hollered with laughter.  
  
"You?" cried the rat man. "My dear girl, you can't beat him."  
  
"Yah, you might brrreak a nail, leetle girl," said the chump. I suppressed a grin.  
  
"Can't I try?"  
  
The rat nodded amidst his chuckling and I stepped forward, dropping my bags as I went. I stopped just ten feet in front of the big oaf and took a fighter stance. He gave a big 'guffaw' of laughter and did the same.  
  
"I shall go easy on you, yah?"  
  
This time I didn't hide my smirk.  
  
"Don't bother, Mr. Muscles."  
  
There was no movement for a second, then with a spurt of speed he ran forward and punched me right in the jaw. Or at least, he would have if I had still been there. He looked around in shock.  
  
"Is that all?" I sneered from behind him. He twisted around and found me leaning against the wall lazily.  
  
"C'mon, I expected a challenge."  
  
His face contorted with rage as he raced forward again. He shot a left hook at me which I dodged easily. He tried to punch and kick me fruitlessly. After missing a massive swing kick I took the offensive. I surprised him with a swift jab in the gut. He bent over and I gave him a knee in the head. Not the cheap kind of person I waited for him to stand up again and regain his stance before attacking. I grabbed his arm and threw him over me, right into the wall. He fell right through, but I wasn't paying attention. Some of the debris had hit a little boy, and I walked over to him and bent down.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
The little boy nodded and I smiled at him. But the smile wiped of my face as the pumped up dweeb came up from behind, took hold of my leg and threw me into the wall. The crowd cheered for him as he turned away, obviously thinking he won. But he was wrong.  
  
"What kind of real fighter attacks from behind?" I said angrily. The guy stared at me in shock.  
  
"H-How?"  
  
"How what? How am I still up? Let's say I'm made of stronger stuff than most." I lunged at him and kicked him right in the head. He flew twenty feet and slid to a stop. He didn't move again. I grinned and walked over to the rat man.  
  
"Hand it over."  
  
He stopped his gaping to glare at me.  
  
"You can't have it," he said stubbornly. "You cheated."  
  
"I won it fair and square."  
  
"I don't know how you did it, but nobody can defeat him. You cheated."  
  
"Did anyone see me win unfairly?" I shouted to the crowd. I was answered with mumbles of 'no' and 'I didn't see anything'. I looked back at the little man meaningfully.  
  
"I want my money."  
  
But the man just backed away.  
  
888888888888888888888888888  
  
I was attracted to the crowd, curious to what they were watching. Pushing my way in, I was amazed to see a young girl facing this humungous man in a fight. As I watched, the girl dodged the man's attacks with ease, and threw him into a wall. While her back was turned, he did the same thing. She emerged from the wall and kicked the man in his head, knocking him out cold. Serves him right, I thought. But how did she NOT get hurt from hitting into the wall? Now she was trying to get her money from a small man who was not giving it to her.  
  
"I want my money," she said as the man back away. She was apparently getting angry. There was a faint blue aura around her. I could feel her power surging.  
  
"No way."  
  
The aura seemed to scare the small man and he handed her the money when she took a step forward. The light faded almost instantly and she smile brightly. She walked to some bags and picked them up.  
  
"Thanks, I had fun," she said over her shoulder. I had to know. I followed her around the corner and across the street. I sped up and was about to tap her on the shoulder when she spun around, her face angry.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Yes?" I asked this person. He had been following me from the crowd and frankly it was annoying me.  
  
"Uhh.Hi. I just wanted to meet you. I saw your battle back there. That was great," he said.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, I also wanted to know how you got so strong. It's pretty cool how you defeated such a big guy."  
  
"He wasn't that big," I muttered.  
  
"Yeah, well, I mean, you don't look strong."  
  
"I've always been strong," I said defensively. "Since I was little."  
  
"Really?" said the guy. That seemed to make him happy.  
  
"Right. Well, I have to go. Bye." I turned away. This dude was wierding me out.  
  
"Just one more thing!" he called after me. "Would you happen to know about saiyans?"  
  
I froze. Saiyans?  
  
"What?" That big grin he was wearing was really starting to get on my nerves.  
  
"Are you familiar with them?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
His grin widened. It was enough to make me want to smack it right off his ugly mug.  
  
He extended his hand. "Hi. The name's Trunks."  
  
96969696969696969696969696969696  
  
Phew! How was it? There's more coming, my friends, you need not worry about that. She meets the rest of the crew, too. Then let the adventures begin! You'll know her name in the next chapter, you learn of her past, and she catches someone's eye. Or rather, more than one someone. Action and humor and romance coming up! I need reviews to continue people. 


	2. Layne

Yay! Next Chapter! I'd like to thank my one and only reviewer: Rai-en-chan. Grumble.. One review. Really, people, that hurts. Oh well. On with the show.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I looked at his hand skeptically. I wasn't one to trust quickly, but I needed to know how he knew about saiyans. Reluctantly I shook it.

"I'm Layne."

I dropped his hand and put mine in my pockets.

"Well, great. Now tell me what you want with me and how you know about saiyans," I demanded. 

Trunks smiled. He pointed behind him. "I felt your power back there. It wasn't human."

I took my hands out of my pockets and crossed them over my chest. "So?"

He shrugged. "How long have you known you were a saiyan?" I acted like I hadn't heard the question.

"How do you know about them?" I demanded again, with anger now. I was really getting suspicious of him. I had come across people who were curious about my 

powers before and wanted to 'use' them for their own purposes.

"Well, because, confidentially," he leaned toward me, "I am one."

I jumped back. "WHA-?"

The boy just grinned. Apparently he had expected a reaction like this.

"Y-you're a saiyan?"

*Nod*

"Are- are you the only one?"

*Head shake*

"Really? There are more?"

*Nod*

So there are more than just me, I thought. I'm not alone. Suddenly I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Prove it."

Uh.prove it?"

"Yeah. Charge up or something."

"Okay, sure."

He took a step back and balled up his fists. Taking a deep breath he straightened up. I could see his muscles tensing up. Even before I saw anything change I could feel the ki. And then it was there. Surrounding him was a soft yellow aura. I couldn't suppress my smile. It was true.

Trunks powered down. "Need anymore proof?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Alright then, come with me." He took out a cell phone and pushed in a number.

"Huh? Where?"

Trunks put away the cell and grinned at me. A hover limo turned the corner and stopped in front of us.

"To meet some people."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Well, that all for now. I know, I know, it's short. But there'll be more later. This is only something to tie it up in the middle is all. Reviews = chapters. Tell me how I'm doing!! And if it's not that hard, write more than two words in your reviews. I like long ones.


End file.
